


Not Newcomers

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, Just reposting an older fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Neither of them were new to the dating/relationship scene. They were friends yes, but this is something that they were entirely new too.





	Not Newcomers

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for cloud_sama.  
> Notes2: This one was actually posted on my tender_writings LJ on Mar. 22, 2010, before I created the newer comm, fallin_passages.

They had a strong relationship since the day that they had first met each other, which is what might have worked out for them in the next step of their relationship.

Though neither of them were entirely new to dating or relationships, except when it came to dating within their own gender. They had both had their shares of girlfriends and/or wives as they had gotten older, but they hadn't given the thought to dating another man.

Something that they hadn't picked up on was their feelings for each other had, so it was likely the reason of why Wilson had so many ex wives.

And they might not have considered getting into a relationship with each other, with their personalities as different as they were.

So then it was likely decided that they could easily shock people, if their relationship were to be suddenly brought into the open.

Wilson would not enjoy the unwanted attentions of other people that it would bring on them, where as House was more than happy to enjoy shocking others with the information.


End file.
